This invention relates to supports for dispensing sheet-like items, and more particularly to improvements in such supports which facilitate mounting of such an assemblage in different manners.
It has become increasingly common in the United States for drugstores, grocery supermarkets and retail shops of this general type to display advertising material and the like at locations of convenience and/or of high traffic flow for the purpose of catching the eye of the customer. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,649, issued May 6, 1975, and my pending patent application Ser. No. 559,167, filed Mar. 17, 1975, which will issue as U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,559, on March 23, 1976, disclose holders for dispensing sheet-like items utilizing a foldable support which is provided with pressure-sensitive adhesive and which is designed to permit the attachment of such an assemblage of items to variously oriented surfaces. Although the arrangements disclosed in these patents have proved to be commercially successful, improvements in devices of this sort are always being sought.